With Death, Comes Heartbreak
by dark0angel13
Summary: this is actually a dream i had and it was so intense that i had to write it down. there is no category for this because it was a dream. so i just put it simply. there is no summary becuz i was too lazy to write one but it is  good story. give me a chance!


_**Okay so this is my dream and I hope you enjoy. It is very sad and yet has twists and turns.**_

_**I do in fact own this story lol because it was my dream.**_

_**Yay! **_

I woke up in a field. How I got there, I had no clue. One thing I did know was that, wherever I was, I wasn't alone.

Being what I was, I could smell them even though I could not see them. There were many. Who they were or how they got here I could care less. What I did want to know was why I was here and to do that I would have to start asking some very important questions with some very violent motives. My guess was that someone had knocked me out and brought me here. For what, I intended to find out, soon. If they were similar to what I was then I can assume that they are not human and they know about as much about this place as I do.

_Great Sarah, Look what you've gotten yourself into this time._ I thought aggravated as I sat up. Dizziness rushed in but I managed to stay awake. They were everywhere, staring at me like I was fresh meat.

That I was not and they would soon learn to know that.

I pushed to my feet and again fought off the blackness. My head was killing me. I couldn't remember anything that led me to this place, more important, I felt like my energy had been drained out of me…on purpose. Whoever brought me here obviously didn't want me leaving, dead or alive.

A girl approached from my left and my only reaction was to draw my 9. Millimeter and point it at her head_. _

_At least I still have my weapon._ I thought as I cocked it. My vision said I was still dizzy judging by her form bouncing from side to side. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"Take it easy wolf girl. You know as much as we do about why we all are here." She said, obviously not fazed by my weapon.

_She knows what I am, luckily only half._

I straightened up and returned my gun to its holster and fell against the tree then slid to the ground.

"So what's going on? Why am I here? Why only non-humans?" so many questions, so few answers.

"Humph! Take a look around wolf we're in the fucking middle of nowhere. Trapped like the rats they think we are." She scoffed, walking up and sitting down in front of me. This woman was a hawk shifter. The others I presume were shifters or weres like me. I didn't smell any vampires but there had to be a few here somewhere.

I looked around; we were in a field with a huge concrete building that looked like it had the walls blown out. There was a fence that surrounded the field, which I'm guessing had silver to keep us weres in and something to stop the shifters. Lucky for me I'm not just a werewolf, I'm a vampire too.

"I'm Laura by the way, a hawk shifter. You're the first wolf we've seen. As for your questions, I don't know why we're here but she's been collecting a group of us for weeks now, I don't know where we are or how we got here. We were all drugged. Don't worry you'll get your strength back soon enough." She smiled but I didn't trust it or her one bit.

"So who is 'she'?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Lady Valkira. She's the vampire in charge of capturing us."

"How many are there?"

"You just made the count twenty."

Damn. Twenty. What would she want with twenty wares and shifters?

"What's your name wolf?" she asked, relaxing a bit.

"Sarah Black, chief of the SIU division for the FBI."

"Hmm and agent huh? Cool. SIU division?"

"It's the special investigative unit that protects our secret from getting out. I'm the reason you sleep all the way through the night."

She paused, a bit shocked at my response, but other than that her confidence didn't waver.

"Interesting. So why did they get you? The FBI will be looking all over for you. Looks like she's getting sloppy."

"As if. I'm nothing but an expendable asset to my division. They can find another in hours. I've just been expended. Only person who'll be looking for me is Jacob." I snorted throwing my badge away. It's not like I needed it anymore.

Her eyes instantly got curious and I knew I had just driven into a place where I didn't want to be.

"Jacob? A mate maybe? Is he a wolf too?" she asked springing to life like a girl with fresh gossip. I smiled.

"No he's human but all wolf and then some." I laughed as his face ran through my mind. I missed him so much.

"To each her own I guess." said Laura, a bit starkly. I didn't care though because I could kill her any time.

I was about to say something when my head suddenly got really light. My body got weaker and for a second I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't say the same thing about Laura though, she was out cold. What the fuck was happening?

"Good question my little puppy. You are a strong one if you are not unconscious yet I know I picked a good one when I captured you." A woman said confidently as she walked up to me, her hair black as night with the eyes to match. There was no life in them, no emotion at all. She wore a black and red dress that made her look too skinny and her face was almost manly. I didn't like her already.

It was getting harder to stay awake. Her mental pull was strong.

_How did a vamp get so strong?_

"What are you doing with all of us?" I asked weakly, my mental strength fading. Fast.

"You will find out soon enough young wolf." She replied as the blackness took over.

The next thing I knew I was in a room with everyone else. Women, all of us. What did she want? What was she planning?

I sat up and rubbed the grogginess from my eyes and realized that I was the only one awake. I guess everyone was weak in the head.

I laughed to myself as I stood and looked around. No windows and one door and ten people in my way to freedom. How to get to the door without waking anyone else? I chuckled at the easy task. Did they really think I was an idiot?

I judges my distance then leapt, landing inches from Laura, making no sound at all. _Too easy,_ I though as I grabbed the door handle.

The next thing I know I'm on the floor holding back a scream. _Fuck they put silver door handles on, they must want us badly. _I thought as I jumped when Laura grabbed my hand. She looked worried.

"What happened?" she whispered as she looked at my hand.

"Silver door handle. Pure silver." Was all I replied.

"Damn. What do you think she wants with us?"

"I don't know but-"the rest of my sentence was cut off as the door opened. Everyone snapped awake. There were a few growls but then the room got silent almost instantly. The woman at the entrance laughed and gave us a sadistic smile. A smile I hated.

_Go ahead bitch, smile like that some more and ill rip it from your fucking face._ I growled mentally.

She suddenly turned my way, her smile seeming to grow. _Try it dog._ She thought snorting. Obviously I wasn't the only one who could read minds.

I snorted and sat back while she laughed.

"You're the weakest alpha I have ever come across." She spat and walked on. We both knew that wasn't true, but I'm not one to pass up being a smart ass, it was in my nature.

"This coming from a sorry excuse for a leech that gets off by abducting women. Goddamn pedophile." That was the stupidest thing I could have said.

She froze and her anger hit me like a brick wall. Everyone backed away as I stood up, obviously they knew there was going to be a fight, and they saw me as dead meat.

"Should've kept your mouth shut wolf." Said Laura, her eyes switching back and forth between us.

Valkira turns around. "Well looks like we know who the brave one is." She said looking at everyone else. "Now let's find out of your alpha material after all."

"You know damn well I am but I'm curious as to how you will come to this conclusion. Kinda fun wondering what your small mind will think up next." Again not the smartest thing ive ever said but hey I can't pass up an opportunity to piss someone off.

She laughed, never a wise decision to make when around a werewolf. I growled, barring my teeth. I was an alpha who doesn't take shit and everyone was going to learn that.

"Okay everyone, since the wolf thinks she's better than you, she will be your objective. Kill her, and you all go free." She said as she pressed a pattern of buttons on the security screen on the wall. The wall then suddenly started moving up, revealing the field where I woke up and the forest beyond it.

Then everyone was standing and staring at me. the thrill of the hunt driving them. Bella stepped forward.

"Sorry wolf girl but if I have to kill you to get out of this place, then it was nice knowing you." Was all she said before she charged.

It was fast, the way I took her out. She swung and I dropped, kicking her feet from underneath her. She hit the floor with a grunt and I had my pistol to her head faster than any of them could blink.

I laughed as she finally lost her confidence. She finally realized that she was going to die. The fear in her eyes had my wolf stirring with excitement. Not only was I a creature of the moon, but of the night as well. I lived for the hunt, the kill. For the fear and the pain.

I leaned in and took a deep breath, taking in her scent, her fear. It was delicious. I smiled so only she would see my fangs. See the blood lust in my eyes. Notice the color change from dark blue ringed with silver the crystalline blue. Then and only then did I let her know what I really was and I had to kill her before the vamp read her thoughts.

"You're, you're a-" the bullet through her skull shut her up as I licked the blood off my face. Boy did it taste good. And the most anyone else will think is that it was the wolf in me that caused the eye change. I stood laughing and turned to them. I heard their hearts racing, the fear pumping through their veins.

"Poor, stupid shifter. You mess with the wolf and you get bit." Was all I said as I cocked my gun again, letting another round file into the chamber.

I walked to the window as the sun was setting out on the horizon and took a deep breath. These bastards would have to catch me before they had a hope in hell of killing me. I smiled and turned back to them.

"Well you heard the bitch. Or do you guys not want to go back home to your families? If you don't you could just stay here and die by my hands like your friend over there. If not I suggest you get angry, and when you're all good and pissed, come find me so I can rip your fucking throats out." I smiled one last time and jumped.

Being a wolf allowed me to jump far, but with my mixed heritage, I could go farther. I could feel the heat of their gazes as they watched me, trying to convince themselves that I'm only a wolf.

Morons.

I landed soundlessly and walked on; I heard one of the women make up her mind as she ran to the window.

I stopped and turned around. She stared me down as I felt the energy run through her body. I just smiled and flexed my fingers, trying to ease the tension running through them, as she shifted into a fox. This was going to be easy.

The fox growled and jumped, obviously realizing that the one hundred foot drop was longer than I made it look.

Her skull splattered the pavement below.

I took in the scent of her blood, once again my eyes changing. These stupid creatures were going to get killed for no reason. Though why they even bothered when even I could figure out that no one was leaving this place alive was anyone's guess. They were going to walk right up to the death dealer herself. Me.

"Let's go bitches! You can do better than that! Get angry, get fucking pissed! Your wares and shifters for God's sake start showing it!" I yelled as I counted my rounds. Seventeen to go and I had nine bullets left in the magazine and one extra clip. Plenty.

That's when I smelled it. Silver, pure silver. Then guns were cocked and three more women stepped forward with shot guns.

Only one word came to mind as they pointed and aimed.

Fuck.


End file.
